


Hostage

by GemaArieRing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaArieRing/pseuds/GemaArieRing
Summary: What if Carmilla and Laura were never roommates? What if they met in the process of Carmilla giving her mother another girl to sacrifice?This will most likely become a Stockholm Syndrome type of Carmilla fic. Not sure about the tags yet so bare with me
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever so we'll see how long it takes for me to finish it! I'm guessing a while

Laura can't remember how she ended up here. She's slumped over in a chair, legs and arms bound to it. Her neck is sore from hanging it all night. As she comes to, she realizes her whole body hurts. She groans as she rolls her neck and tries to move any other limb. She isn't budging.  
As she opens her eyes, she sees there is a dim light coming from a window in the distance, and what she can see from that light isn't much. It looks like she's the only thing in the large concrete room. From the high window placement, she can tell it must be a basement she's in. When she tries to open her mouth to call out something, she starts coughing from all the dust and her dry throat.  
"He-hello? Can anybody hear me?"  
The minute she finishes talking, the awful fluorescent lights snap on. She squints her eyes as they try to adjust from the darkness. She now sees a camera in the corner above her, facing her way with a red flashing light.  
"Whoever's there, I know Krav Maga!" she yells into the room, just before muttering, "not too well anymore."  
She hears what sounds like footsteps overhead, then a door opening. More footsteps as they descend into the basement where she is being held.  
"Well well well, if it isn't our little fighting Cupcake," a husky female voice says near her, but she still can't see the figure. "You sure did put up one hell of a fight, and I'm sure you're sore from it now."  
Laura doesn't say anything. Nothing is helping bring her memories back anytime soon, so she figures it best to wait out the situation and play it by ear, literally.  
"What, you have nothing to say now? You sure were talking a lot before you got here, would be a shame if that all went away," the voice continues, then waits a beat. "Hey, if you don't want to talk, that's fine with me. I'll just see myself back to where I came from." There's a pause, then the figure seems to head up the stairs.  
Laura considers yelling something out, but she's too exhausted mentally and physically to hold a conversation. Plus, she still wants to hold her ground as long as possible.  
"Holler next time you need something!" And just like that, the figure is gone, back to where she came from. 

II.  
Laura is falling in and out of sleep. She has no idea how much time has passed, but it can't have been more than a day or so. At least she hopes. Still, no one has come back to her, and it has been very quiet. The lights flickered off at one point, maybe night, and haven't come back on since. She fears she might die down here if help doesn't come soon.  
Laura's stomach growls, and she starts to get a migraine, most likely from dehydration. She goes through a brief coughing fit, then moans.  
"Shit!" she mutters as a stitch in her side sends sharp pain through her body. She would grab for it, if only her hands weren't bound behind her back to the chair. She considers yelling for help again, but is quickly losing her strength and will to fight. Her mind is getting fuzzy and the room starts spinning.  
Laura passes out, this time not from sleep.  
-  
When Laura wakes up again, she is in a bed. She had a dream that a raven haired beauty carried her there. Yes, she's still chained up, but she's able to move much more now. Her arms are above her head tied to the headboard, and her legs are also tied together and chained to the bed post at the foot of the bed. She is able to move just enough to rub her throbbing head. As she does this, she notices a pinch in her hand. There is an IV drip hooked into the top of her hand. She feels slightly better with some fluids in her, but is still too stubborn to call for anything else.  
Her stomach growls again. She looks around the room for any signs of escape, but she is in the same concrete room- rather, cell- as before, just now in the corner near the window, which is much too high to reach while in chains.  
All of a sudden, she hears voices yelling.  
"Mother, I already told you, I have this under control! You'll get the women you need in time for the ritual, just give me the full week to fulfill your duties!" A growl seems to follow what sounds like the voice of the female captor from before. Another voice chimes in.  
"Mircalla, I already told you to give me half now, then the other 2 later. You must not keep putting this off! One more mishap, and I will have to send you right back to that coffin!" This voice is also female, but much deeper and more menacing. The one called 'Mircalla' has more of a relaxing lull to it, even when yelling.  
"How many times have I told you, it's Carmilla now! That name is from another time and place. I don't associate myself with her any longer," Carmilla yells back.  
The other voice gets much quieter, but Laura can still make it out. "Like I said, one more thing goes wrong, and I'm done with you and your silly little games."  
Laura hears nothing else for a beat, then loud footsteps stomping away. Or rather, closer now, as they are descending into the basement where Laura is being held.  
Laura doesn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or try to get some food without having to ask for it, so she sits up as much as she can, which isn't much, and waits to see her captor. The lights haven't come back on, but when the footsteps quiet, she can make out the womanly figure slinking toward her. All of a sudden, a lighter flicks on and is held in front of the woman's face. She is very pale, with black hair and brown eyes. Laura's heart starts racing, and she fears the woman knows this the instant her smile grows wider.  
"Creampuff, no need to get all excited just yet. No harm will come your way if you just follow my instructions."  
Suddenly, the light is gone.

III.  
"Tell that to my sore body," Laura snaps at her captor, before realizing she has said the words out loud. Carmilla's eyes grow in size before she smirks and chuckles.  
"Well, there's the cutie I encountered before," Carmilla drawls. "Finally decided to talk I see." Carmilla sits in the middle of the bed, one leg drawn toward her while the other hangs off the side of the bed. Laura instinctively pulls back, but she has nowhere to go. Carmilla doesn't want to frighten her too much, but this is part of the fun. Teasing them.  
"Don't you want to know why you're here, why you, why you can't remember anything leading up to this room?... It's always the same with you girls."  
Laura speaks again, "So I'm not the first, huh? This is a regular thing you do? Kidnap unsuspecting women?"  
"Well that's just it: you were suspecting. In fact, you were a little too suspecting, so that's why you're here. Your snooping, journalistic mind just couldn't stay away from the mystery of me and what I had to do with the missing girls. So, I took matters into my own hands, and decided to bring you along for the ride. Now you can get a front row seat for it all."  
Laura doesn't comment. Nothing Carmilla has said has brought anything back to her mind.  
"Hungry?" Carmilla suddenly blurts. Laura just stares at the girl. She will go on hunger strike if it means thwarting this Carmilla's mission, whatever it may be.  
"Oh, sorry, I meant, I'M hungry." Carmilla lunges for Laura's neck and chomps down.

IV.  
Laura doesn't have time to react before she feels pain, searing pain. She yelps in pain. Carmilla is too strong for her, and she can't move now anyways. She squeezes her eyes shut tight as she waits for the attack to end, but Carmilla is already done. It's even more painful when Carmilla removes her fangs from inside Laura's neck. When she pulls back, she stays close to survey the wound. Laura is turned away, eyes still shut tight. A drop of blood rolls down Laura's neck, and Carmilla licks it off. Laura flinches but is still quiet and unmoving. She has no plan to escape yet, so no need to waste her energy now. Carmilla sits back up now and stares at Laura. "Hey cutie, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Laura is too afraid now to say anything. She didn't think the girl-hell, vampire- would harm her, but she must have been toying with her all along. Carmilla is only her captor and enemy, not her friend or savior like she might have briefly thought. Laura has decided to just be as stubborn as possible from here on out. She'll probably die down here anyways, helpless and alone. Unless Carmilla kills her before she starves.  
"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you," Carmilla turns Laura's head back her way, and Laura slowly opens her eyes. She sees her blood all around Carmilla's mouth, and it freaks her out, but she is trying not to show her fear. She will show Carmilla her anger though, for holding her here against her will and using her as a human blood bag.  
"Well?" Carmilla asks.  
Laura continues her stare down with the older woman. She's not talking yet.  
"You know, I really didn't want to have to bring you to my mother right away, but at this rate, you might be the first to go," Carmilla continues.  
She leans back down, this time close to Laura's face. "You've got some gorgeous eyes, and it would be a shame to have to give that all away to someone who won't even appreciate them. At least, not in the way I do."  
Carmilla stands up quickly and turns around.  
"Buh-bye, Creampuff."

V.  
Laura wakes up to Carmilla slowly crawling up her body. Her shackles are gone, as is the IV drip. She is no longer in the concrete room, but what looks like a Victorian-era bedroom, with lavish drapes surrounding her bed. As Carmilla gets closer to her, Laura reaches out to grab the beautiful woman's face and pull her closer. Carmilla leans down and is just a breath away from Laura's lips before she stops.  
"What are you waiting for? Kiss me," Laura begs.  
"Patience, Creampuff. All in good time." Carmilla brings her face down to meet Laura's and just before their lips touch-  
Laura wakes up, sweating. She is still in the same bed as before. It was just a dream, and as soon as she was up, the memory of the dream was gone. But wait, the IV is gone. And Carmilla is there, in bed with her, curled up around her waist, one leg draped over Laura's leg. The hand that had the IV in it isn't shackled anymore. Neither of her legs are tied up anymore either. She slowly brings her hand up and around Carmilla to try to get the other restraint off her hand. It isn't budging.  
Carmilla stirs and moans, but doesn't seem to be awake yet. Suddenly, Laura's stomach growls angrily at her. Carmilla's head shoots up as she looks around drowsily.  
"Well, that was a kick," Carmilla smiles up at Laura through her long lashes, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So, what sounds good for breakfast?"   
"Breakfast? Isn't it nighttime now?" Laura asks.   
Carmilla's smile grows mischievously. "Not for me."   
Laura isn't sure why, but she feels more comfortable around Carmilla. Maybe it's the restrictions disappearing, but she's much less worried about her fate. In fact, she feels as though Carmilla would protect her against anything, because why wouldn't she? She is holding here her for a reason, after all. Carmilla did compliment her eyes and say she liked her talking a lot. She must know Laura better than she thought.   
"I'll have whatever sounds good to you," she says after a beat.   
"Oh sweetie, blood is the only thing that sounds good to me right now. Well, that, and chocolate of course." 

VI.  
Carmilla looks down at their entangled legs, then to Laura's free hand resting on her shoulder. Laura quickly pulls it away when she realizes where it's sitting. Carmilla smirks and moves to get up. She stops when she sees the bite mark left over from yesterday. Carmilla reaches up lightly and touches it. Laura flinches but doesn't pull away. They make eye contact with each other. Carmilla proceeds softly.   
"Oh Creampuff, I'm so sorry about this. I don't know what came over me last night. I was just so angry with my mother, I took it out on you. It won't happen again, I swear."  
Laura furrows her brow. "Did you say your mother?" Laura wonders if that was the other voice she heard Carmilla fighting with.   
"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Carmilla gets up this time. She yawns and stretches her arms above her head. "I'm gonna go get us some food. I'll be back soon."  
Carmilla climbs over Laura gracefully and hops off the bed. Once she's a few feet away, Laura can't see her anymore, but she hears her going up the steps. The minute the footsteps stop, Laura sits up and starts trying to unlock the last restraint on her wrist. This could take a while…

VII.  
After only a few minutes, but what seems like an hour to Laura, she gives up trying to free herself. She is too weak to keep her arm raised. She hears some movement coming from above her, then a door creaking open again. She sits up and moves her hair back, then pats it down as neatly as she can. She stops fidgeting as soon as Carmilla turns the corner with a plate of cookies in one hand and a Dr. Who tardis mug in the other. Laura's face lights up at the sight of the mug.  
“Well well well, someone looks awfully chipper this morning,” Carmilla drawls as she nears Laura. Carmilla tries not to smile, but seeing Laura happy makes her feel warm inside, and she can’t resist the tug of her lips moving upwards. When she makes it to the bed, she hands Laura the mug first. Their hands connect and intertwine, and they both stare at their hands together. Carmilla quickly pulls her hand back at the same time Laura brings her hand in closer to herself with the mug in it.   
“Thanks,” Laura mumbles as she takes a sip of the hot cocoa.  
“I brought you some cookies, too,” Carmilla informs Laura as she shows Laura her plate is full of them.   
“Listen, Creampuff, I feel like I should tell you some things now, about why you’re here, and who I am.” Carmilla stops for a beat, but before she can continue, Laura speaks.   
"I know who you are, Carmilla," Laura blurts out. "And I have an idea about what you are, too."


End file.
